


Попрощайся

by fandom Heroes NBC 2020 (fandomHeroesNBC)



Category: Heroes (TV 2006)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Don't copy to another site, Drama, Fandom Kombat 2020, M/M, Post-Canon, Sylar is Nathan
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-25
Updated: 2020-08-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:35:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26102779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandomHeroesNBC/pseuds/fandom%20Heroes%20NBC%202020
Summary: Сайлар на три года пропал из жизни Питера и всех героев, чтобы теперь заявить о себе, подарив несколько важных даров и сделав предложение, от которого нельзя отказаться.
Relationships: Nathan Petrelli/Peter Petrelli, Peter Petrelli/Sylar | Gabriel Gray
Kudos: 4
Collections: Level 5 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от M до E 2020





	Попрощайся

**Author's Note:**

> Сайлар и в сериале был ещё тем Марти Сью. В моих фиках это достигло апогея.
> 
> Автор плохо разбирается в канонах, поэтому пишет только АУ-шки.

Полицейский остановил Питера Петрелли, когда тот почти въехал в Уинону. Причем Питер даже не мог сказать, чем привлек внимание. Быстрой ездой? Скорее, медленной. Он любовался из окна арендованного шевроле осенним пейзажем. Небольшие озера, холмы, покрытые золотыми деревьями, вызывали в душе Питера благоговейный трепет. Питер покорно затормозил и подождал, пока полицейский постучит в стекло. Показал документы. Тот внимательно их посмотрел.

— Другие документы, сэр. Пожалуйста.

— Откуда вы узнали? — Питер даже удивился: неужели и до этого маленького городка добралась лавина перемен? После неё мир уже не будет прежним.

— Вы медленно стареете, сэр. А у меня хорошая память на телепередачи.

— Пять лет прошло. Значит, вы тоже особенный, — Питер мягко улыбнулся, отдавая документы. В них прописаны его способности, их уровень по шкале от одного до ста. И некоторые дополнительные данные, которые полиция просматривает по особому штрих-коду. Если эти данные подтвердят его опасность, полицейский вызовет подкрепление. И все время пребывания в городе за ним будут следить. Это ничего. Мир выживает, как может, лучше так, чем война.

— Да, сэр. Я тоже герой. Слабый, всего три пункта по шкале. Предчувствую опасность. Полезно в моей работе.

Питер бросил на полицейского заинтересованный взгляд. Мужчине около пятидесяти, обветренное лицо и яркие, внимательные голубые глаза. Смелый человек. Сейчас герои редко открыто признаются в своих способностях. Общественность называет их паранормами или особыми. Но друг для друга они — герои.

— Цель визита, если не секрет?

— Приехал в гости к другу. Ничего особенного.

— Имя друга? Извините, сэр. Я понимаю. Но наши встречи иногда могут создать проблемы, — полицейский достал из кармана маленький блокнот для записей в потертой твердой обложке.

— Сейчас — не имею представления, — улыбнулся Питер, его улыбка была скорее вымученной, чем радостной, — я ничего не слышал о нем три года. Раньше его звали Гэбриэль Грей.

Он исчез, когда в нем отпала нужда. Первые два года он защищал их всеми возможными способами. Он проливал кровь, когда Клэр и Питер не успевали схватить его за руку. Но многие договоры с властями стали возможны только благодаря его ярости и его силе. Благодаря Сайлару героев стали бояться. Благодаря ему их со временем оставили в покое. Гэбриэль постоянно спрашивал у Питера, правильно ли он поступает, и Питер не знал, что ему ответить. И Гэбриэль от этого устал. Он ушел три года назад из квартиры, где они в очередной раз собрались для обсуждения важных проблем. Обнял Питера, поцеловал руку Клэр. Та вздрогнула всем телом, но не оттолкнула. И больше они не видели его. Они не стали искать его. И Питер не мог сказать точно, почему? Ценили его право выбора или боялись возвращения Сайлара в полной, безумной силе? А два дня назад Гэбриэль его позвал. Не позвонил, нет. Для него это слишком скучно и слишком просто. Он ему приснился. Он показал ему точку на карте, улицы этого маленького городка, райскую природу. И Питер отправился в путь. Сейчас у него не было никаких важных дел. Мир вроде бы успокоился и не нуждался в спасении. В очередной раз.

Уинона была скучным, приземистым городком. Мало домов выше двух этажей. Гэбриэль жил в квартире над магазином электротоваров, и Питер отправился к нему, только оставив вещи в гостинице. Он чувствовал его нетерпение и не хотел заставлять ждать.

— Ты здесь, — первое, что сказал Гэбриэль, открыв двери.

Он не изменился, совсем. То же лицо, те же густые брови и темные волосы. Взгляд стал более уверенным, не таким потерянным. Но в нем и не было дьявольского огня, присущего Сайлару. Или был? В Гэбриэле что-то изменилось, и эти изменения напугали Питера. Он сделал шаг назад, но сила втолкнула его в комнату и бросила на диван. Двери покрылись инеем. Гэбриэль молча достал свои документы с верхней полки шкафа и бросил Питеру.

— Всего лишь телекинез? Ты стал скромным.

Гэбриэль усмехнулся, и рядом с ним возник ещё один. Двойник тут же исчез. Питер почувствовал, как у него холодный пот потек по спине.

— Я обрел новую способность, Питер. Удивительную способность, — губы Сайлара растянулись в такой знакомой дьявольской улыбке.

— Какую?

— Я могу создавать внутри себя любые способности и делиться ими с другими. Я — абсолютник. Нет никого сильнее меня.

— Как я от этого устал, — Питер бросил документы на стол. — Слышал уже сто раз. И пытался убить тебя сто раз. И спасти тоже. Гэбриэль, определись уже, кем ты хочешь быть, или убей нас всех.

Сайлар захохотал, он смеялся, казалось, всем телом. У него дрожали плечи, он сжал пальцами переносицу и тряс головой. И все равно сейчас он напоминал Питеру скорее волка, чем человека.

— Ты стал старым и циничным, Питер. Что будет с тобой за десятилетия нашей дружбы?

— Ничего не будет, я умру.

— Нет, Питер. Я могу дать тебе все — все, что пожелаешь. Не только бессмертие. Я открыл возможность путешествий через время и пространство. Могу на время возвращать души. Это происходит совершенно спонтанно! Так интересно, Пит. Раньше я убивал людей за силу. А сейчас они будто отказываются от способностей, и те переходят ко мне. Особенно нравится последнее приобретение. Я могу очаровывать людей. Хочешь, я очарую тебя? И ты навсегда останешься со мной? К черту убийства, к черту человеческий род! Мы отправимся в Египет и посмотрим, как возводили пирамиды! Мы станем охотиться на динозавров! Мы отправимся в прошлое и уничтожим всех диктаторов мира! Эта великолепная игра…

— Я хочу увидеть брата.

Эти слова просто вырвались у Питера изо рта, как будто открылась рана, которую он безуспешно лечил долгие годы. Вскрылась, брызнув кровью. Он помнил глаза Нэйтана в тот день, когда он прыгнул. Когда отдал Сайлару его тело. Всю эту беспомощность, всю усталость и боль.

— Ты слишком привязан к прошлому, — сказал Сайлар тихо.

— А ты слишком зависим от страха одиночества. Сеанс психотерапии? Или разобьем друг об друга всю мебель в этой комнате и разойдемся по-дружески?

Питер закрыл глаза, открыл, почувствовав присутствие другого человека. Нэйтан стоял перед ним на коленях и гладил его руки. И Питер зарыдал, как ребенок, упав в его объятья. Он не знал, сколько в этом возрождении его брата, а сколько — Сайлара. Неважно. Питер чувствовал запах духов Нэйтана, такой знакомый. Его силу, его несгибаемую уверенность, иногда граничащую с наглостью.

— Что ты творишь. Я же ушел, — голос Нэйтана звучал устало, он вздохнул, и Питер сжал его в руках до боли.

— Там холодно?

— Там никак, Питер. Там пустота. Но там спокойно.

Питер погладил ладонями щеки Нэйтана, а потом поцеловал. Горячо и жадно, как мог целовать только в мечтах. Ласкать только взглядом, когда брат не видит. Они были связаны, впаяны друг в друга с самого детства, но Питер никогда бы не посмел сделать эту связь полной, конечной, завершенной. Это бы разрушило жизнь Нэйтана. Прекрасного, самоуверенного, всегда правого и правильного.

Нэйтан резко оттолкнул его, во взгляде вспыхнули искры гнева.

— Не знаю, как ты меня вернул, но не для этого! Я не хочу снова исчезнуть, зная, что мой брат сошел с ума! Где Клэр? Сколько времени прошло? Сколько мне осталось?

— Не важно, это мое время. Оно только для меня.

Питер встал, смотря на шокированного Нэйтана сверху вниз, потом дернул его к себе и снова поцеловал. Они слепо двигались по комнате, врезаясь в углы и мебель. Нэйтан ему отвечал. Вначале только позволяя, потом все увереннее перехватывая инициативу. Они буквально ввалились в спальню, оставив одежду за порогом. Нэйтан обрушился на Питера, жадно лаская все его тело.

— Ты давно знал? — Питер задыхался, обхватив его ногами за талию, царапая спину. Он понимал: это не навсегда, это подачка. Но когда Сайлар вернется, Питер хотел, чтобы все его тело было покрыто метками. Может быть, он останется рядом, пока не заживет последняя царапина, последний след зубов. Последний синяк от судорожно впившихся в тело пальцев. В попытке удержать от падения. От побега в пустоту.

— Я всегда знал, — сказал Нэйтан, поднимая руки Питера и фиксируя над головой в крепком захвате, — я всегда тебя любил.

— Помнишь, как я пылал, когда был бомбой? — Питера колотило, он закрыл глаза, зажмурился, облизывая пересохшие губы.

Тихий смех, укус за плечо, сильная ладонь на члене, ласкающая именно так, как нужно. Так, как никто не мог бы. Кроме него.

— Мне тогда здорово досталось.

— Сейчас я горю сильнее. Сделай что-нибудь.

Питер закричал, когда Нэйтан вошел в него. Было больно, но Питер хотел эту боль. Тело хорошо запоминает, когда слишком хорошо и слишком больно. Он хотел запомнить. Он всхлипывал и извивался под Нэйтаном. Он пытался усилить это.

— Потерпи, давай, братишка, подожди хоть немного. Черт, Питер!

Нэйтан отпустил себя. Он брал Питера в четком, горячем ритме, он стонал, срываясь на какое-то звериное рычание. Питер сжимал его в себе, плакал и стонал. От наслаждения быть его. Он не думал, что может быть так. До сорванных связок, до хрипов, до прикушенной губы. Счастье не может быть таким полным. Нэйтан выгнулся на нем, закричал в оргазме, и с последним его толчком Питер разбился на тысячи осколков. Время перестало иметь значение. Больше ничего не существовало. Он ушел в пустоту. Там и правда было спокойно.

Сайлар лежал рядом на развороченной кровати, лаская Питера взглядом. Тот спал на животе, судорожно сжимая руками подушку. На его тело было страшно смотреть. Как, впрочем, и на тело Сайлара. Да этот Нэйтан — маньяк хуже него! Сайлар бы сделал все гораздо нежнее. Он протянул руку, лаская плечо Питера, как величайшее сокровище. Погладил кончиками пальцев щеки, на которых остались дорожки слез. Это было не его. Это ему не принадлежало. И чтобы он ни посулил Питеру, ему никогда не получить его в спутники, это очевидно. Сила сделала его мудрее.

— Нэйтан! — Питер подскочил, Сайлар схватил его за плечо, укладывая обратно.

— Он ушел. Не сразу, немного побыл рядом, пока ты спал. Потом ушел. Ты попрощался? Когда уезжаешь?

Они смотрели друг другу в глаза, ничего не говоря. Питера кольнуло болью. Почему так? Почему с этим монстром он чувствует такую связь? Потому что он был Нэйтаном?

— Утром. Извини, я... Ты — абсолютник. Я подумаю над этим позже. Не сейчас.

Сайлар завернул Питера в одеяло и прижал к себе раньше, чем тот успел хоть что-то сообразить. Он лежал тихо, смотря в потолок, стараясь не спугнуть, осторожно гладя его по голове и передавая способность. Питер примет их отношения. Может, лишь как связь с Нэйтаном, но примет. У него на это целая вечность. У него нет выбора.


End file.
